


Aamu

by Avaruuspiraatti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, arkinen aamufluff
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: "Hyvää työpäivää", Keith toivotti. Hän uskalsi varastaa Lancelta vielä yhden suudelman – ei tämä yhden takia myöhästyisi.





	Aamu

**Author's Note:**

> Tuplaraapale, 200 sanaa. Jotain pientä ja suloista parin Finfanfunin puolella olleen haasteen inspiroimana!

Satoi. Keith katseli peitonreunan alta, kuinka pisarat valuivat ikkunaruutua pitkin ja ulkona puut huojuivat puuskittaisessa tuulessa. Makuuhuoneen ovi oli raollaan. Keittiön puolelta kuului kahvinkeittimen porinaa ja sanomalehden kahinaa. Huoneisto tuoksui kahvilta ja tuoreilta paahtoleiviltä. Keith ummisti silmiään, hänen ei tarvitsisi nousta töihin vielä tuntiin.  
  
Ovensaranat valittivat. Keith raotti toista silmäänsä. Lance astui peilin eteen solmiota solmimaan ja huolittelemaan vielä yön jäljiltä sojottavaa tukkaansa. Parransängen Lance oli jo ajanut pois.  
  
"Hyvältä näyttää", Keith sanoi. Lance katsoi häntä peilin heijastuksesta.  
  
"Huomenta", Lance tervehti hiljaa. "Enhän herättänyt?"  
  
"Et", Keith vastasi haukotellen ja viittoi hänelle toisella kädellään. "Käy täällä."  
  
Lance korjasi vielä paidankauluksensa, ennen kuin istuutui Keithin viereen. Patja natisi hänen allaan. Keith tarttui Lancen solmiosta kiinni ja veti tämän leppoisaan suudelmaan. Lance otti tukea sängynpäädystä ja käänsi päätään päästäkseen lähemmän. Hän uppoutui Keithin huulille, mutta vain niin pitkäksi aikaa että malttoi vielä lopettaa. Keith silitti Lancen reittä, ja Lancen sydän hakkasi nopeammin, kun hän suoristi selkänsä.  
  
"Hyvää työpäivää", Keith toivotti. Hän uskalsi varastaa Lancelta vielä yhden suudelman – ei tämä yhden takia myöhästyisi.  
  
"Tulen… varmaan… kaupan kautta", Lance mumisi Keithin huulille.  
  
Keith tuuppi hänet sängyltä. "Mene jo, ennen kuin myöhästyt.  _Taas._ "  
  
Lance hymyili vinosti, eikä malttanut olla suukottamatta Keithiä vielä kerran, ennen kuin lähti.


End file.
